devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Venon
Sir Venon is an intern and a member of the Dane Gang. Venon's creator is SirVenon. Appearance Sir Venon wears a Purple Dimensonia suit and Purple Checkered Bow Tie, along with Purple Ice Crown and Brighteyes Top Hat. His skin is pure white. Venon's preferred mechanism of attack is a disc jockey's table attached to suspenders that he wears on his shoulders. Ten years later, he upgrades to a very high-tech backpack that has a megaphone attached to it, whose properties enable him to go on the offensive. Moves Pre 10-Years Post 10-Years Moves (Enemy) * Emits an energy wave from his body for medium damage. * Emits a small green wave, healing either Chester or Dane, whoever is close by. * Venon follows either Chester or Dane. He does not follow his nearest enemy. Moves ( Enemy) 10-Year Training * Charges up a megaphone blast like his LMB then fires it Upgrades *Increase Venon's maximum Health. *Increase the damage of Venon's E. *Increase the damage of Venon's Left-Click. Upgrades (Post 10-Years) * Increase health * Increase F Duration * Increase Damage and Size of LMB Personality Sir Venon is somewhat rebellious, along with the rest of the Dane Gang. However, he is much nicer than Chester or Dane, and willingly and throughly explains their motives after being questioned with no need for extra pressure. Being a user of Stratus, this fits him, since its values seem to be focused on kindness and intellect. However, he is a harsh critic, being a DJ, and as a result breaks the fourth wall during the fight with Anatis Kirche to judge the music playing, much to Nick's chagrin. He may also be drinking alcohol as he proclaims "it's time to get wasted" at the end of Act 29, only for Chester to break the fourth wall and deem it inappropriate for a kids' game. He also drinks a peculiar-looking liquid to restore his health in his Ten Years version and uses the same substance in his backpack. Relations Dane Vine and Chester Chai Chester and Dane are Venon's comrades. However, Dane is a terrible leader and Chester is outright rude with his very large ego and childish manner of speech, which doesn't seem to meld well with Venon. In addition, Dane is frequently mocked for his lisp and unskilled leadership by Venon, which quickly spirals into a bad pun contest during Act 29. Diablo Bufon and Reggie Pereskia These two are much hated by Venon and the Dane Gang due to their glaring flaws. As interns have to work freelance when the teams are on missions, the Gang tend to stay away from them. Trivia * Venon is the first of the dane gang to get a 10 year form. * According to the creator of Sir Venon, Venon has hair under his top hat : https://www.roblox.com/catalog/430062818/Stylish-Purple-Hair *Post 10 Year Sir Venon has taunts that are references to the character Josuke Higashikata. *Post 10 Year Sir Venon is the first character who plays music upon activation of his flame. *If Post 10 Year Sir Venon is maxed out with 50/50/50 he will play music from his amplifier.\ *Post 10 year Sir Venon's weapon was created by the Roblox user phillycheese9. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Interns Category:Purchasable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Users of Stratus Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Nick's Gang Category:Dane Gang Category:Sky Island